Karkat X Reader: Strawberries and Raspberries
by Cherry Hitachiin
Summary: Karkat visits his friend, she gets sick, and things go downhill from there. This is only a one-shot and is rated T for Karakt's mouth. Please review and favorite!


Your name is (f/n) (l/n), you are sixteen(in human years), you have long, (h/c) hair, fuchsia blood (for the sake of the story-don't kill me if you don't like it), and Heart-shaped horns. You are extremely proud of your blood color-being just below Feferi- and wear clothes with your blood color all the time. Today, you are wearing a pink one-shoulder shirt, dark pink shorts, and hot pink converse. You are also absolutely, positively flushed for the slightly taller than you, slightly disheveled, ROM-com loving, loud, sailor-mouthed troll named Karkat Vantas. "(f/n), are you even fucking listening to me?"

"Kinda. Sorry, Mr. Strawberry."

"Why the fuck do you call me that? It's fucking weird." You've always called him that. Why is he asking about it now? The reason is because he reminds you of a cute strawberry stuffed animal you would find in one of those claw games. He's also really sweet on the inside. However, there is absolutely no way you are going to tell him that.

Quick, he's looking at you. Think of something, quick! "I don't know. I guess I just do. Sorry I don't have an answer." The one thing you've never wanted to do was make Karkat feel unwanted. He already feels that plenty, he definitely doesn't need it from you. "I was listening to you at first, I promise! It's just...well..." You begin blushing a bright pink.

"Are you trying to fucking make fun of me?"

"No! Of course not! I'm just...well...I'm not feeling really good." That's not a total lie. For some reason you've been feeling extremely cold and tired this entire night. When you got up you were going to check the thermostat in your hive. That's when Karkat text you and told you he was coming over. You then proceeded to run around your hive trying to look presentable.

"If you were feeling sick, you should have just told me. I wouldn't have fucking come and possibly gotten myself sick."

"I like talking to you, though." You mutter under your breath, but he hears it anyway. He slightly blushes at your statement. No one ever likes to listen to him. If he would be honest, he would have told you a long time ago how red he felt for you. However, when it came to feelings, Karkat Vantas, the annoying ROM-com lover that couldn't shut up, was absolutely stumped on what to say.

"That's not a fucking reason to get yourself even more sick! You should fucking go to bed, (f/n)." He extends his hand out to you. You blush even more and grab onto his hand. You let him help you up off of your pink couch, but when you try to walk, dizziness overcomes you and you fall backwards into Karkat's chest. "(f/n)! What the fuck! I'm taking you to your fucking respiteblock."

"Yeah, okay." Karkat picks you up bridal style and holds you close to his chest. He doesn't look it, but he is kinda muscly underneath that huge sweater. Not extreme like Equius, but still noticeable. He opens your door with his foot. You never lock your door. Why would you? It's just you in the hive. That's also the reason your respiteblock is always a mess, no one ever comes into your room, so why bother? You know where everything is anyway. "Sorry about the mess."

"It doesn't fucking matter." The only mess is near your bookshelf really. You could have been doing research, but that's highly unlikely. You probably were just too interested in one of your series of books that you left them strewn on the floor. To be honest, he was like that with his movies. He lays you down on your bed. You preferred it after the humans introduced them to you. You never told him if you had any nightmares, so he just assumed you didn't. "Is there anything you need?" He reaches over and feels your forehead. "Ouch! You head feels fucking hot. You almost burned off my fucking hand. Where do you keep your medicine?"

"Behind the bathroom mirror. I don't know what I have, though." He nods his head and goes to the bathroom. You just lay there playing with your (h/c) hair. He comes back into the room and hands you the medicine. "Thank you for doing this, Karkat. It's really sweet." He blushes.

"Fuck you and take this." You swallow it. "It should start working soon so just go to sleep." You start laughing. "What's so fucking funny?" You sit up and ruffle his hair.

"You're just so shweeeeeeeeeeeet~" You continue to laugh like a crazy person. "You're really cute too~"

He blushes furiously. "W-What the fuck!?"

"You sound like Eridan, Mr. Strawberrrrrrrrrrryyyyy. Ooh, shtrawberriesh shound awesome right now." You point your finger in the air. "Mr. Strawberry, I want strawberries riiiight...no, left...heh heh." You then proceed to fall back down, sound asleep. If you haven't noticed, you're fever has messed with your brain.

"What the fuck was that? I hope she isn't gonna be like this the entire time." He rubs his shoulders. He looks around to find something to do. He walks over to your books. "I guess I'll clean this up for her." He starts putting them up when he looks at the titles. "They're all romances?" He looks back at you to make sure you're asleep. He's sure you are so he starts reading the books.

~Time Skip Bitches!~

You begin to wake up. That medicine worked really well, the only thing left is a headache and some sniffling...wait...you're not sniffling. Where is that coming from? You sit up to see Karkat over by your bookcase. You see him eating popcorn and...crying? Wait, you have a ton of romance novels over there. Question answered! "Watcha reading, Karkat?"

He hushes you. "Shh, reading." After a few seconds his eyes fly open and look at you. He's so shocked he falls backwards. "Ow, fuck!"

"Karkat! Are you okay?" He sits up and rubs his head.

"Not really, fuck." After a few seconds he looks back at you. He is staring you down.

"I know I look awful, but I'm sick. You don't have to stare at me. It's mean, even for you."

He mutters something and gets up. He puts his hand on your forehead. "Well, your fever is gone. How do you feel?"

"Headache, but otherwise okay."

"Can you eat something?" You start laughing. "What?"

"Have you met me? Of course I can!" He goes downstairs and fixes some noodle soup. You can't stand anything in your soup other than noodles. Thankfully, when you found some, you stocked up on nothing but noodle soup. You are now good for two entire sweeps, maybe a little more. He comes back up and hands it to you. You finish after a few minutes. "Thanks, that was really good. I would've much rather had that popcorn you stole from me, though."

He looks confused then blushes. "You were asleep. I couldn't wake you just to ask for popcorn."

"Do I need to call Kankri and have him lecture you about how triggering that could be to me?" He looks scared and shakes his head furiously. "You're lucky I understand your obsession with romantic comedies. By the way, what books were you reading?"

"I read a five part series called 'Butterfly' and one called 'Strawberries and Raspberries"." You look shocked. "What? I had a lot of time. You were fucking asleep for an entire day. You're lucky the only thing I stole was popcorn. I had Kankri bring me some food. I already had to deal with his lectures, so don't you dare call him!" You start blushing furiously. "What's wrong? Is it your fever?" You shake your head. "Then what the fuck is it?"

"I wrote those."

"Wrote what?"

"The books you read."

You grab your blanket and hide underneath it. "Why the fuck are you hiding? They were really good."

You peek from behind the blanket. "R-Really?" He nods. You jump up and hug him. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me!" You suddenly stop hugging him. "Wait, what was the second book you read?"

"'Strawberries and Raspberries.' I haven't finished it yet. I only have a few more pages, though." *insert cricket noise*

"WHAT THE FUCK, KARKAT!?" You are extremely pissed off.

"Why are you so fucking pissed?" You throw the covers at him. You stomp over to the book. You pick it up and flip to the first page with the title on it and point at the bottom. "Read this out loud, moron."

"'Strawberries and Raspberries. Also known as my diary/journal. ;)' I never saw this." It's silent for a few minutes. "Wait! You're flushed for Kankri!? How is that even fucking possible?"

"What are you fucking talking about?" He flips to a page and points to it. It mentions Karkat, but only as K. Vantas. You snatch the book out of his hand. "You had no right to read this!"

"Why? Oh, that's right, because you're a high-blood. I am so sorry, your almost highness-" *SLAP* "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"You know for a fact that is not the reason why! You also know that I hate it when you call me that! You know how much that hurts. I FUCKING HATE YOU!" There is dead silence for a minute. "You know what, finish reading it then get out of my hive! Before you make accusations, read it until the end, Karkat Vantas. If you need me-scratch that. Don't fucking look for me." You run down your stairs and slam the door on your way out.

He is so shocked. You have never cursed at anyone other than Eridan, and that was because his flirts went a little too far. That was extreme for just figuring out your flush-crush. He opens up the book to figure out why you were so mad at him. "Okay, last page. 'Date xx/xx. Today, my absolute flush-crush is coming over. I can't wait! I even bought a new romantic comedy for us to watch together. He reminds me of a cute strawberry stuffed animal you would find in one of those claw games. He's also really sweet on the inside. However, there is absolutely no way I am going to tell him that. He would flip and start cursing up a storm. Oops! He's here! I'll finish this later. It's time to see Mr. Strawberry'." He closes the book and runs out the door.

~Time Skip (about an hour)~

He starts to hear a familiar song. "The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere." He follows the voice, a voice that sounds extremely familiar. He recognizes the song as Vanilla Twilight, (f/n)'s favorite song. He finds you sitting on the edge of a fountain. He hides behind the fountain and listens to you. "I don't feel so alone. As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight."

Karkat begins to sing with you. "When fuchsia eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I'll never leave you. Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, 'Oh, darling, I wish you were here'."

You turn around and see him. You never knew he could sing so beautifully. "That's not how the ending goes, you know that don't you?"

He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. "Yes, but my version fits better. You fit better in my arms than anything else."

You push his hands away, but don't face him. How could you? You cursed at him. That's something you never do. You said that you hated him, something that could never be more wrong. "If you're here to make fun of me, you can stop anytime." He spins you around to face him. He sees the pink streaks down your face and hugs you, hiding his face in your neck. "This isn't funny, Karkat."

"I know it's not!" The sadness in his voice stops you. "I wouldn't do something like this as a joke. I've been flushed for you for a long time. You're the only one that could rip my blood-pumper out with just a few words."

"What about Terezi?"

"What about her! I was telling you this morning that we broke up." Oops, guess that was what you missed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Karkat. I just couldn't understand how you could think I was flushed for anyone other than you." You cup his head in your hands. "I figured that you found out and were going to reject me. I didn't think you would be stupid enough to think I was flushed for your brother, who I never talk to. That was a stupid thing to think, and you know it." You laugh a little. You look into his red eyes while he stares into your pink ones. "Karkat, I-" You are stopped by a pair of lips on your own. It shocks you, but you slowly begin to melt into the kiss. You soon have to break for much needed air. "You should've let me finish. I was going to tell you I was flushed for you, but never mind."

He kisses you lightly. "(f/n), will you be my fucking mate-sprit?"

You nuzzle your face into his neck. "Of course I will, Mr. Strawberry. You know, you really do smell like strawberries."

"And you really smell like raspberries."


End file.
